gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Discontinued Clothing Collection
Story Back in the day, on the island of Port Royal, there was fine clothing made from rare materials only available there. Now, this is not your ordinary garb: these are made from brightly-colored cloth and some of the finest materials ever available in the Caribbean. Now, pirates had access to these items, and completely free: upon joining a crew, a pirate would be able to choose what clothing he adorned! But, one day, there were many EITC soldiers auspiciously loading many barrels on Port Royal. You see, the rare clothes came from rare cloth known as "het prachtige doek" or, "the beautiful cloth", and was only delivered in mass shipments from an island called "Het Eiland Van Verloren Kleding", an island with shady dealings, left behind by ancient Germanic tribes who had been there hundreds of years before. They had discovered a cloth know today as "glimmend", literally translating to "shiny", this coming from the translucent shine it gives off when in light. The EITC were in control of the island, and a massive shipment had just come in from the island, which turned out to be the last. Many new pirates came in and got the beautiful new clothes, which, the EITC attempted to kill; on England's part, this attempt was just an all-around fail. England needed the cloth for a new uniform they were working on, and for a robe for the king. Now, the EITC men were loading the docks, shops, really everywhere (most notably the gunner's shop) with these large crates. When they were finished, many pirates noticed a suspicious increase in EITC ships patrolling the area, and men moving boxes around near the gunner's shop. Then, it happened: they blew up the town, and as told by Jarod who was an eyewitness of the account, "the island went up in smoke, and I broke off at a run, going at a a mad dash towards the water, so I got my things, especially rare cloth, and ran,". Pirates got as much of the cloth as they could, and fled. See, the EITC made one vital mistake: when blowing up the island, they blew up the supply they were going to use, and therefore, the only way to get it now was to hunt down the pirates who had save theirs. Below is a gallery of portraits taken by Jarod of all the clothing people who had escaped had, and he asks to take a portrait of anyone wearing such cloth. It was truly an honor to own such cloth, and anyone who does should take great pride on it, and with good reason: the only cloth that survived was that they were wearing, and they would've had to evade the ruthless assassins to escape with it. =What Really Happened= 'Ello, mates! Well, I used a code to join Jig Jockies on my noob (Jack Plunderskull) and though virtually EVERYONE was inactive, they were basically all wearing rare clothes! And so, this inspired me to make a collection of all the discontinued clothes I've seen. And by the way, I took like over a hundred screenshots (I know, I know, weird, but there were so many people in discontinued stuff! Screen shot 2011-09-30 at 3.37.53 PM.png Screen shot 2011-09-30 at 3.39.24 PM.png Screen shot 2011-09-30 at 3.39.31 PM.png Screen shot 2011-09-30 at 3.39.36 PM.png Screen shot 2011-09-30 at 3.39.40 PM.png Screen shot 2011-09-30 at 3.39.56 PM.png Screen shot 2011-09-30 at 3.40.00 PM.png Screen shot 2011-09-30 at 3.40.16 PM.png Screen shot 2011-09-30 at 3.40.20 PM.png Screen shot 2011-09-30 at 3.40.23 PM.png Screen shot 2011-09-30 at 3.40.45 PM.png Screen shot 2011-09-30 at 3.40.38 PM.png Screen shot 2011-09-30 at 3.40.53 PM.png Screen shot 2011-09-30 at 3.40.58 PM.png Screen shot 2011-09-30 at 3.41.01 PM.png Screen shot 2011-09-30 at 3.41.04 PM.png Screen shot 2011-09-30 at 3.41.07 PM.png Screen shot 2011-09-30 at 3.41.14 PM.png Screen shot 2011-09-30 at 3.41.18 PM.png Screen shot 2011-09-30 at 3.41.21 PM.png Screen shot 2011-09-30 at 3.41.40 PM.png Screen shot 2011-09-30 at 3.32.12 PM.png Screen shot 2011-09-30 at 3.35.16 PM.png Screen shot 2011-09-30 at 3.35.07 PM.png Screen shot 2011-09-30 at 3.30.09 PM.png Screen shot 2011-09-30 at 3.30.44 PM.png OMG OMG.png|Blue Circus Breeeches CRAZY.PNG purple embelished........PNG Screen shot 2011-11-23 at 3.41.28 PM.png undefined|undefined|link=undefined Screen shot 2011-12-27 at 3.43.28 PM.png Screen shot 2011-12-30 at 9.08.14 AM.png Screen shot 2011-12-30 at 11.39.47 AM.png Screen shot 2011-09-30 at 3.29.22 PM.png Screen shot 2011-09-30 at 3.28.43 PM.png Screen shot 2011-10-13 at 3.49.48 PM.png Screen shot 2011-10-13 at 3.49.53 PM.png Screen shot 2011-10-13 at 3.49.59 PM.png Screen shot 2011-10-13 at 3.50.12 PM.png Screen shot 2011-10-13 at 3.50.16 PM.png Screen shot 2011-10-13 at 3.50.28 PM.png Screen shot 2011-10-13 at 3.50.48 PM.png Screen shot 2011-10-13 at 3.50.51 PM.png Screen shot 2011-10-13 at 3.50.59 PM.png Screen shot 2011-10-13 at 3.51.04 PM.png Screen shot 2011-10-13 at 3.52.04 PM.png Screen shot 2011-10-13 at 3.52.57 PM.png Screen shot 2011-10-13 at 3.52.43 PM.png Screen shot 2011-10-13 at 3.53.23 PM.png Screen shot 2011-10-13 at 3.53.40 PM.png Screen shot 2011-10-13 at 3.54.01 PM.png Screen shot 2011-10-13 at 3.54.13 PM.png Screen shot 2011-10-13 at 3.54.53 PM.png Screen shot 2011-10-13 at 3.55.45 PM.png Screen shot 2011-10-13 at 3.56.34 PM.png Screen shot 2011-10-13 at 3.56.58 PM.png Screen shot 2011-10-13 at 3.57.29 PM.png Screen shot 2011-10-13 at 3.58.35 PM.png Screen shot 2011-10-13 at 3.58.09 PM.png Screen shot 2011-10-13 at 3.58.49 PM.png Screen shot 2011-10-13 at 3.59.19 PM.png Screen shot 2011-10-13 at 3.59.37 PM.png Screen shot 2011-10-13 at 3.59.50 PM.png Screen shot 2011-10-13 at 4.00.09 PM.png Screen shot 2011-10-13 at 4.00.33 PM.png Screen shot 2011-10-13 at 4.01.17 PM.png Screen shot 2011-10-13 at 4.01.36 PM.png Screen shot 2011-10-13 at 4.02.39 PM.png Screen shot 2011-10-13 at 4.04.48 PM.png Screen shot 2011-10-13 at 4.05.27 PM.png Screen shot 2011-10-13 at 4.05.35 PM.png Screen shot 2011-10-13 at 4.06.26 PM.png Screen shot 2011-10-21 at 4.59.32 PM.png Screen shot 2011-10-21 at 4.45.43 PM.png Screen shot 2011-09-30 at 3.19.47 PM.png Screen shot 2011-09-30 at 3.35.32 PM.png Screen shot 2011-09-30 at 3.28.39 PM.png Screen shot 2011-10-27 at 3.34.53 PM.png Screen shot 2011-10-27 at 3.34.43 PM.png Screen shot 2011-09-30 at 3.26.02 PM.png|Lime green coat and blue pants Screen shot 2011-10-28 at 2.44.37 PM.png . There are a ton more, so expect more coming soon! Anyone can contribute to this, if they like. Well, enjoy! Category:Photo Galleries